Snap Shots
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: Singing animals? Please, that's so overrated." Chad discovers the joys of princess movies, and Sonny is not amused. Prompt #10: Sleep. 100 Word Challenge in response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

I decided to accept the '100 Word Challenge', posted by the lovely _HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13._

Seriously, you have to check it out. Anyway, I will try to post a new section to it every day, following the words. There will be one-shots, drabbles, dialogues, song fictions, ect. ect. ect., for all the different SWAC characters.

First two will be posted shortly (I accepted yesterday, but my internet messed up).

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

xx

Kate


	2. b l u e

**

* * *

**

**i.**

**S.O.N.N.Y&C.H.A.D**

**-b l u e-**

* * *

Sonny decided she didn't think she was pretty way before she was supposed to care. She decided her mouth was too big, and her ears stuck out too much, and her body was not the athletic type at all, and her hair possibly was the most boring form of straight she could imagine. She was just so plain. She had gotten over it way before she was supposed to care too.

The only thing that really bugged her were her eyes. She thought eyes determined everything in a person, and she certainly hoped no one else felt that way and got to know her, because she certainly was nothing like her eyes.

Her eyes were brown. Brown was the color of chocolate ice cream, and potatoes, and lions, and her favorite pair of shoes. But, brown was also the color of mud, and wood, and cardboard, and Hobo Spiders (they are real, by the way. Just look them up, she is not joking.)

She inherited her eyes from her mother. The only difference is, her mother's eyes were chocolate colored, with almond and cinnamon speckles. Even though she had the exact same eyes, hers were just brown.

She always wished she had a different eye color. Like green. Portlyn had them. Not that Sonny had really looked that closely, but she heard they were 'emerald' green. And everybody knows nothing can beat that. Green was the color of fresh grass, and kiwi fruits, and shamrocks, and the color for go. But green also signaled jealousy, and limes (which she in fact hated), and broccoli (which she hated a little more), and crocodiles. In her mind that's what green meant anyway.

Then there was gray. Gray had a whole other meaning to them. Yes, Tawni really lucked out with her grey/blue/green eyes. They were the ocean waves, and pretty diamonds, and dolphins, and the moon (including moonlight). Gray could intrigue, and enchant, and do all those other things that eyes were suppose to do. No one really cared they were the color of sharks, or mice, or that garbage can that Oscar the Grouch resides in on Sesame Street. Especially not Tawni, who's eyes seemed to be strained by giving her childlike innocence, and grown-up integrity all at the same time, while matching her icy personality (which makes her eyes even more beautiful, because no one thinks such a pretty person could be so ugly inside).

But Sonny didn't want green eyes, or gray eyes, or even hazel for that matter. No, she wanted something she couldn't have. She wanted blue eyes. His eyes were blue. And she hated it.

He got to have the top ranked teen show, and the fancy cars, and five star meals every lunch, and adoring fans, and anything his heart desired. So, why did he deserve those blue eyes?

Blue was the color of the sky, and the ocean, and the rain, and butterflies, and blueberries, and her favorite jeans, and the notebook she wrote all her songs in, and her hair band, and oh my god, it really could be a conspiracy. Blue is so clam, and relaxed, yet so bold and exuberant. What she hated even more was the fact that his were the first eyes she ever really noticed, having so many different layers to them as well as beauty. But what she probably hates the most, is the fact he uses his eyes for evil, and yes that does sound like a line right out of a badly written action movie.

But, really. She hates that he knows that he's good looking. He struts and saunters everywhere he goes, enchanting everyone he meets, making everyone around him feel like they're a speck of dust on the floor (and don't ask him if that's what he thinks they are, because you already know the answer if you know him).

Yes, and when she feels his blue eyes staring into the back of her head, and she turns around, and their eyes meet, her eyes not only feel like a puddle of mud on the floor, but all her emotions and feelings and sanity do to.

Did you know blue is also clarified as the color of emotions?

* * *

First word complete. I'm not use to these drabbles, so I'm not very good at them... Originally, this was going to be part of a one-shot I was writing called 'Colors' when I clarified different color relationships, but decided to post the blue part here instead...Anyway, they will get better.

Review? Yay!

Next Up: Freedom; Tawni-centric; drabble


	3. f r e e d o m

* * *

**ii.**

**T.A.W.N.I**

**- f r e e d o m-**

* * *

She's the pretty blonde girl.

The superficial, Barbie acting, self-absorbed, perfect one, who every guy fawns over.

The one who likes to party, the one who can't hold a steady boyfriend, the one who 'doesn't care', the one who drinks bubbly champagne.

(The one who needs an escape, the one who is scared of love, the one who cares too much, the one who only drinks white wine so she can see her pink lip stick on the glass and feel it burn her throat.)

She decided a long time ago nothing really mattered, and if you couldn't have Ken, you could still have your Malibu mansion. And you could still buy your friends. So she lives alone. That way no one cares when she comes home later and later, or who she brings home, or the parties she throws. She just opens the heavy oak doors to her mansion (in Malibu, of course), and flings her designer shields off her body with whatever Ken of the week (who naturally moans 'best friends' name). It's so much easier that way.

Sometimes she wishes people could feel that pure, fake delight that covers all the pain, and mixes everything to the point to her not knowing where she is, who she really is, and how she really got to this point. Then maybe people would truly understand. She needs an exit. She needs an escape. She needs freedom. But until then, she'll just live in her own little world.

_Welcome to Tawni Town._

_Hollow laughs and smiles make the day worthwhile._

_Population: Uno, who needs another?_

_For all the people who are lost in their selves, and have nowhere to turn, this is for you. After all, we all have our moments._

Oh yes, we all have our moments. Except, we know something is really wrong when our moments have lasted for years, and we wake up to find nightmares are better than reality, sometimes wondering if we'll even wake up the next day at all.

But that's life, isn't it? More like Hollywood. The outside is sugarcoated, and sososo very pretty, while the rest is sososo very ugly.

And she? Well she is the blonde Barbie stuck in the middle of it all, not knowing where to turn. So she keeps sipping her bitter white wine (just like her), grabs on to the man next to her (she needs someone), and listens to her shoes clink against the cold floor (so close and yet so far from help).

And everything is just going downhill from there.

* * *

Two drabbles in a row. This one is a little scary almost. A little darker than most SWAC fics…But, oh well.

Review? Oh goody! That makes me smile!

Oh, and tell me what you like the best, that would help super much.

Next Up: Afraid; Sonny one-shot.


	4. a f r a i d

* * *

**iii**

**S.O.N.N.Y&C.H.A.D**

**-a f r a i d-**

* * *

"Chad!" Sonny walked around back to the makeup department on the set of the falls, frustrated. He wasn't on set at the right time, so she scared poor Portlyn out of her wits (not that she objects). Where was he?

"What?" She heard a hoarse voice greet her from the other side of the room. Targeting her blond haired victim, or who she was looking for to say the least, she stormed over.

She walked over, facing the back of his chair and head. "You're supposed to be on set when I storm in to yell at you! It doesn't look right if you're not!"

"Well, sor-ry." She gasped as he turned around from his vanity. Big circles were under his watering eyes, and his nose was bright red, and his lips were beyond chapped. Not that she noticed his lips or anything.

"Oh my god. Chad you look awful!"

"Kick me while I'm down why don't you."

"What's the matter?"

"I have a stupid sinus infection." Chad pouted like a three year old.

Sonny smiled slightly, unsure of what to say. "Sorry?"

"I can feel sympathy radiate off your body."

"Well what do you want me to say? Oh my god, Chad I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Maybe I could get you some soup, or a get well soon balloon?"

"Chicken noodle."

"What?"

Waving his hand, he responded casually. "The soup. Chicken noodle."

"I'm not getting you soup, Chad."

"But you said you would." Sonny fought an inner battle with herself, whether or not she should respond. He turned back around looking down at the surface in front of him, as opposed to the mirror, which is a miracle in itself. Finally, mocking his whining voice, she spoke.

"So you can't be on set because you're sick? Why didn't they just work it in to the script? Can't characters on TV shows get sick too? I mean, 'Mackenzie Falls' is supposed to be realistic. If you can call your ex-girlfriend's long lost brother's dad actually being your dog's- Will you stop waving your hand around!" Sonny slapped at Chad's hand that swung carelessly in the air.

"I would if you would shut up!"

"Why do I need to shut up?"

"Shh!"

"Chad?"

"Shh!"

"CHAD!"

"Can't you see I'm concentrating?!?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, and peered over his shoulder. Carefully placed on the table top of the vanity was a little orange capsule. Well, half of an orange capsule, which wasn't even half an inch long. Surely that wasn't it. Was it? Sonny shook her head dismissively.

"On what?" Chad sheepishly gestured to the table, and Sonny laughed a little at the thought of it. "You're cutting your pill, in half?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because." Sonny blinked a couple of times, and continued to slice away. Sonny backed up a little, imagining him just happening to slip and 'accidently' stab her with the plastic knife he held in his hand. This didn't make sense though. Unless…

"Almighty, amazing, Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid to swallow a pill?"

"Not afraid! I'm not afraid of anything. Just a little uncomfortable about it." He answered too quickly, causing Sonny to smirk victoriously. Finding some form of charity in her heart, she dropped the subject, already satisfied.

She looked over his shoulder again, before asking a question that was fresh in her mind. "Wait, that's just half the pill. Where's the other half?"

Not taking his eyes off his work, he hoarsely responded. "I swallowed it about twenty minutes ago." Sonny laughed at the serious look on his face, and the irony of it all.

"So you've had a third of a pill?"

"Yeah, do you think that'll suffice?"

"Uh, no. That's like going to-"

Chad turned around, looking up at her. "I have no time for your little scenarios or stories or whatever other ideas circulate in your head." She opened her mouth to protest, before he cut her off. "I do not need to know what they are." Closing her mouth, she watched intently as he continued to cut, finally getting through. But, instead of swallowing the next part of the pill, he stayed staring at it. After a couple of minutes, Sonny decided to talk.

"If you had half of it already, why don't you just swallow this part like you did the others?"

"Because this part has jagged edges, and look, it's all pointy and stuff."Chad shuddered a little, meeting Sonny's eyes strained from trying not to cry, and her mouth formed in a sharp smile while biting her lip. "What?"

"Nothing." She casually placed a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing with you."

"How are you laughing with me if I'm not laughing?"

"I don't know, but I really wish I had a camera right now." He sighed, not sure if he should ask or not.

"Why?"

"Because this is hilarious!"

"Ha. Yeah. Well I'm not laughing."

"Oh stop it. You're so grumpy! It's not my fault you're too chicken to swallow an itty bitty pill."

"I am not chicken! This thing is like the size of my head. It's huge." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Huge." She sarcastically stated, before scoffing. "Last time I checked you weren't the size of an ant."

"Sonny. I would like to see you try and swallow this. It's a lot harder than it looks."

"I have swallowed that before, Chad." She stared down at the slaughtered tablet. "And I didn't cut it into micro-pieces when I did."

"Ok. If I had swallowed that, it could have cut my throat. So, laugh if you must, but if I had swallowed that whole-"

"Cough half cough."

"Whole, then I could have ended up seriously hurt, and cause a global depression and conspiracy."

"It wouldn't be sharp if you had just swallowed it in the first place!"

"Don't you have someone else to go bother?"

"I could, but it's the most fun bothering you."

"Well I don't have time, so please go."

"Fine, because obviously I'm wanted here." Sonny started to walk away dejectedly.

"You weren't, that was the point of me asking you to leave?"

"Ok, ok! I'm leaving." Chad heard her footsteps echo across the floor, which suddenly came to a stop. Never hearing the door open, Chad got up from his chair and walked around the corner.

"Sonny?" He walked over to the brunette, who stood dead in her tracks. "Sonny?" Chad placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "What's wrong?" Numbly, she rose her arm, pointing at the corner near the room. What was it? "Sonny? What's wrong?"

"Moth." Chad laughed at her panicked, pale face.

"You're scared of an itty bitty moth?" He released her shoulder, wiping his hand on his pants. She rolled her eyes at his gesture, and scowled.

"Ok. They are not itty bitty. They're ugly, and scary, and eat clothes." Chad cocked an eyebrow, for now it was Sonny's turn to shudder. "Ok, I've had some bad experiences."

"So you'll take the fault of one poor moth, and blame the others?" Sonny pouted, nodding her head. "Ok, well see yah later." He started to walk away smirking, only to feel his arm be grabbed. "What?"

"Do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Anything!"

"Ok." Chad grabbed a magazine from the vanity nearby, and went to stop it, only to be grabbed by the same hand.

"Don't kill it!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"You told me to do something!"

"Well I didn't mean that! It's an innocent creature!" Sonny whined, shifting her weight from leg to leg.

Chad scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Release it?" Her eyes lit up. "No. Sonny, I was being sarcastic-" Before Chad could even object, he found himself outside with moth in tow. Sonny stood a couple of steps back, as he opened the cup the moth was in, releasing it. He turned to face Sonny, who's eyes were full of wonder.

"Happy?"

"Yes." Chad pushed past her, causing Sonny to have to run and catch up. "And now I've conquered my fear, you can conquer yours."

"Sonny, for one, you didn't conquer your fear. You watched me release a moth. Two, I'm not here to play Doctor Phil. My cough is much better, and I have to go-" He coughed roughly, as Sonny smirked.

"You were saying." Chad rolled his eyes, and Sonny thrust something into his hand. "Here." Chad looked down at the substance in his hand.

"Yogurt?" Sonny nodded enthusiastically. "Why are you giving me yogurt?"

"I got it for you when I went to get the cup for the moth."

"Why?"

"Because it helps cure common cold symptoms?" Chad uneasily looked at Sonny, before eating some yogurt. They walked back to the 'Mackenzie Falls' set, and Chad stopped, with his mouth full of his last spoon full of yogurt.

"You done?"

With his mouth full, Chad nodded. "Yeah." Sonny threw her arms around his neck in a hug, before he pulled away quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rule number four. No physical contact." Sonny scrunched her nose, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not worthy." She mocked worshiped him, before smiling. "You better get to set."

"Did you not gather anything from that earlier conversation?"

"But you had your medicine." A quizzical expression crossed Chad's face, while Sonny's eyes drifted between his face and the yogurt cup.

"Oh how original. You put it in the yogurt." Chad shook his head, and Sonny nodded, smiling superiorly. Sonny knew it was the cheesiest, most classic trick in the book, but she knew if she could pull it over on anyone, it would be Chad. He wasn't the quickest to catch on. She turned around, and started to walk away.

"Sonny!" She heard Chad call her name, and crossed her fingers, hoping for some form of thanks. She paused in her tracks, not turning around. "I bet you're not really scared of moths, are you?" She could feel him smirk. Of course he wouldn't lower himself to actually having to reduce his ego size, and feel gratitude to someone else. She shook her head and kept going. Ok, maybe she was a tiny bit afraid of moths, but he really didn't need to know that.

* * *

Ok, not my favorite one-shot I've done. Originally this was going to stand alone, and be longer, but it worked for this. I was going to post it under #47: Pills, and post a phobia section. But, I have a Camp Rock story to post, and wanted to keep it a surprise, and not change the format.

It's ok, I guess. Not quite as humorous or well though out.

Anyway, number three up! Whoot! Oh, and I changed the main characters to Sonny and Chad, just because I had a feeling a lot of the posts will have to do with those two...as well as others of course...

Review? Pretty please? Thank you!

Next Up: Love; All Characters; Angst views.


	5. l o v e

**iv**

**E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E**

**- l o v e-**

* * *

t a w n i

_she swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments  
it's all the same if everybody leaves her_

_~beautiful disaster-jon mclaughlin_

she remembers when she wasn't so broken. once upon a time in a land that is so close, but seems so far away. when she was her daddy's princess, and her mother's laugh was a little louder. when her parents loved her. but somehow loving always turns in to someone leaving her, and when her parents left her she cried and begged and pleaded for them to stay. they told her she would be fine. they told her that she would find someone else to love her and call her princess. they told her they would come back for her one day, that she was finally making a name for herself. they told her so many things that she's forgotten half of them. in that fairytale land, she use to be best friends with portlyn andrews. she remembers every last detail from when portlyn left. the leaves danced in the wind under the autumn sun, portlyn had just come back from an audition for a tv show she didn't even want to be on, but would look 'good on the application' (they laughed about her manager saying that, and tawni still finds it funny), and they were sitting by a lake that sparkled under the sunset, skimming stones. pointless jokes where thrown back and forth, and laughter filled the air. tawni doesn't remember what happened after that. all she remembers is crying and begging and pleading, telling portlyn she didn't really mean, even though she remembers portlyn had started it. portlyn left a week later for that tv show. tawni still feels guilty, and she hasn't talked to portlyn since. the first time tawni met chad dylan cooper, she couldn't help but love him just a little bit. after all, it's kind of hard not to. she wanted so badly to be his princess, and when she found out he didn't really love her she cried and begged and pleaded for him to stay and to try. he left anyway, and then proceeded to fall in love with her costar whose smile shined brighter, and had eyes which weren't quite as broken. tawni doesn't cry or beg or plead anymore. she just pushes love away, because whenever she gets close to it, it leaves, and she's left hanging on loose ends, trying to pull herself back up. the only problem is she just falls all over again, and she can't help but be left waiting for her parents to come back, portlyn to forgive her, and chad to love her.

_she just needs someone to take her home_

lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

c h a d

_there are certain people you just keep coming back to  
she is right in front of you_

_~all at once-the fray_

ask anyone, and they'll tell you when ever chad sees a reflective surface he falls in love. he would love to tell you that's true. it use to be true. he was the number one priority. not needing anyone else. not caring about anyone else. but then he met her. he's tried so hard to ignore it, so hard to just let it go, and convince himself it's just a stupid little phase (minus the stupid part, because nothing about him was stupid). he goes out with girl, after girl. after all, he's a heart throb, and cannot be tied down to just one person (zac efron is, and we know how that's turning out). he can have everyone and anyone he wants at anytime he wants. the only problem is that she evidently didn't get that memo, because she certainly didn't care who he was, and he certainly didn't have her. chad wanted to just forget, just to move on. but no matter how many times he tried, he always ended up right back where he started. right back to the point where she equals perfection. the only problem is, he could never admit it. he could never put himself in the position of insecurity or uncertainty of not knowing what happens yet, or what to expect, or relying on someone else, or having someone else rely on him, or being afraid of rejection. the insecurity or uncertainty of being in love.

_sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

g r a d y

_i'm a real big fan of yours  
but i'm quite the joke to you_

_~your biggest fan- nevershoutnever_

he watches her. her curls bounce, and her body sways, and his heart breaks a little more every time he hears her bitter, shallow, high pitched giggle, because with that giggle comes her smile. it's a shimmering, glistening, fake, broken smile. just like her. she's like winter, or ice, so cold, and hard, and breaks so easily. shattering, and cutting those around her. yet, she still shimmers and twinkles, wearing sequins and sparkles and wild prints, seeking attention. she certainly has his attention. he's mesmerized by her. as she grabs on to a stranger next to her, and sips the bittersweet liquid (which he knows too well to be the most expensive white wine), his hands ball up into fists, and his nails big in to his palms. he knows how this will end. he sits watching her from the other side of the room, looking for the all too familiar expression to cross her face. he waits and waits, watching her. she hungrily savors the lips of the man who she sits on top of. every week it's someone new, no one better than the one before, knowing absolutely nothing about her, except that she wears no. 5 chanel perfume, that mixes with her strawberry lip gloss and chardonnay. her lips swell, and moans fill the room, and then a panicked, confused expression crosses her face as the man gets up to leave. she stumbles out the door after him. that's his cue. he stands and walks over to her, helping her to stand, and places her into his car. he drives her to her house, wipes her crying eyes, cleans her ruined clothes, and tucks her in bed. then, his favorite part of the night comes. she drunkenly flutters her eye lashes, that blink away the last of the tears that were pouring from her eyes that match the equally broken smile she flashes and proclaims: "thank you. i love you grady." he smiles, and responds by kissing her on the top of her head, and turning the light off. she won't remember it in the morning. she never does. and it kills him that she won't, because those six words complete his world.

_i'm such a fool for loving you_

lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

s o n n y

_i can live with vanity and puns  
and the morning temper runs_

_~i love you, you imbecile-pelle carlberg_

sonny loves a lot of things. she loves summer rains and autumn winds and his voice (which gives her that feeling she loves when her heart beats out of her chest) and spring showers and winter snows and the smell of fresh baked bread and his cologne that mixes with his deodorant (it's intoxicating really) and the ocean and oranges and pine trees and the sound of her mother's laughter and her cast mates talking and bubbles and palm trees swaying and loud music and bright, blinding lights and his eyes (who can resist them?) and the taste of cupcakes and his crooked smile (which is a million mysteries within itself) and coco puffs and the color yellow and anne hathaway movies and people who protest to save the whales and...well, it'd probably be easier to name the things she hates. she hates spiders and cobras and his voice (which gives her that feeling she hates when her heart beats out of her chest) and artichokes and moths and his cologne that mixes with his deodorant (it's intoxicating really) and when she can't sleep and gossip magazines and when tawni doesn't eat and his eyes (who can resist them?) and war and cancer and world hunger and her hunger and his crooked smile (which is a million mysteries within itself) and when people cry and when she cries and...well, that's about it. there are plenty of things she loves, several things she hates, a couple of things that are in between, and one thing that is all three. him. he infuriates her, and completes her, and confuses her, and makes her smile, and makes her cry, and makes her laugh, and makes her fall so fast she doesn't know what's happening, and makes her feel so many emotions she can't control herself. she loves to hate him, and hates to love him, and wants to scream as quietly as she can while running backwards, and feel oh so confused while understanding (and she doesn't care if any of that doesn't make sense, because there's not much about him or their relationship that makes sense anyway). yes, she hasn't decided if she loves him too much or not enough. when she figures it out she'll be sure to let you know, as well as every stupid gossip magazine she use to love that asks her during every stupid interview just because they have 'chemistry' or the 'typical love/hate relationship that always turns into something more'. yes, she'll make sure she'll let you know, as long as she doesn't fly into a murderous rage beforehand. and she really means it this time... because she hates liars, and she would never lie.

_i can live with all the stupid things you do_

lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

n i c o

_to be loved, to be loved, what more could you ask for?  
to be loved, to be loved, everyone wants_

_~about a girl- the academy is_

nico likes girls. girls like nico. it works out perfectly. like two plus two. the only problem is nico needs girls, but girls just want nico. nico needs love, but girls want love. nico needs someone, girls just want someone. see the difference? every week nico finds a new girl, and hopes to fall so fast it hurts. he wants to be bruised, and scratched, and thrown around, and feel real heartbreak. one day he sees the most beautiful girl. she has dark hair, and copper skin, and glistening white teeth. the only problem is, she's out of reach. floating off in an unknown aurora of lies and drama. he needs her so badly, and she doesn't want him which makes it all the more fun. for the first time in his life he feels rejected, and broken, and bruised, and unwanted, and he feels love. real love. real, heartbreaking love. and he loves it. because take the pain away from love, there is no love. so he'll experience the pain.

_i'm not in love, this is not my heart_

lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

p o r t l y n

_in this head my thoughts are deep  
but sometimes i can't even speak_

_~my world- avril lavigne_

people claim portlyn is stupid. portlyn isn't stupid. portlyn knows a lot. actually, portlyn knows too much. she knows more about people then they know about themselves. she also knows that 'love' is a very important word, and shouldn't be throw around. she knows that chad throws the word love around when he says he loves his car and hair, and only really means it when he says he loves sonny monroe. of course he never would really come out and say he loves her, but she knows he does by the way he looks at her, and how his voice changes when he talks about her. tawni also throws love around, and portlyn knows that too. she knows that tawni tries to give out love to anyone who might take it, and she wishes on every breath that tawni can find someone to love her. she wishes this because she knows tawni breaks easily, and is slowly shattering away, piece by piece. and when portlyn sees the way grady looks at tawni she wishes tawni wasn't so blinded, and could give love a chance. portlyn wishes sonny would give love a chance too, because everyone knows that chad would never give it a chance, and someone needs to get chad to feel something. portlyn wishes she would give love a chance with nico, because she knows nico wants love. but portlyn's scared of being bruised, and scratched, and kicked around, because with love comes pain, and portlyn really doesn't want pain. portlyn just wants love. yes, portlyn is a little bit of a hypocrite.

_i'm not in love this time, this night_

* * *

I know, I'm a day behind. I feel awful, and have been sleeping the past two days away. Is it just me, or did some of this make no utter sense??? I didn't do Zora, because she's a little young, so I replaced her with Portlyn. I think Sonny was one of my favorite… Portlyn and Tawni kind of jumped around a lot… I did all lower caps because I've read several stories saying it looked prettier, and I agreed. I also recommend you listening to the songs I pulled lyrics from...

Anyway, review? Make me feel better? I'm thinking about giving up this challenge, but I'm not sure yet…

The button is right there!

Next up: Night; Drabble; Surprise Character (left for reader to decide whoever they want)


	6. n i g h t

**v**

**R.E.A.D.E.R.I.N.T.E.R.P.R.E.T.A.T.I.O.N**

**- n i g h t -**

* * *

It wasn't the right time. The fall that is.

It was a mistimed, and considering all things it was merely a distraction that he really didn't want. But it happened because they couldn't help it.

He specifically tried not to. He didn't really like jumping in to water without knowing its depth. But, he found himself plunged in so deep he couldn't get out, and the harder he swam, the further away shore got.

It was a compulsion that started it all. The compulsion on spontaneity. The realization that there was no in the middle, only right or left. He choose left, and still winded up going right.

He'd known her long before he met her. They hadn't been introduced, hadn't spoken a word, and knew each other only by reputation. Hollywood is a small world, and it was kind of hard not to meet eventually. It was an award show when they were first introduced briefly. She had demanded him to apologize for bumping into her friend. He learned from that that she always got what she wanted.

Being in the business, they often saw each other after that. He never knew what to expect from her. One minute she was a good-hearted, the next blowing up in his face. He found it almost scary. He was always one for being prepared.

He never wanted to be hooked to her. Their names were not supposed to be merged, or intertwined, or synonymous. Completely different people.

It wasn't until the second time they met when he decided that she wasn't what she seemed to be. She was such a mystery, and he really wanted to get to know her better. His girlfriend of the week didn't though, so he kept his distance.

The third time, he didn't have a girlfriend, so nothing stopped him. It was a breezy, winter night. Cold for Los Angeles. It was destiny. And irony. And he remembers everything about that night. How the moon wasn't quite full, and there was a stench of alcohol in the room where the party was, and how he wanted air so he left, and how it was raining just a little bit, and how she sat on the curb in her pink dress waiting for a cab. He remembers the bitter laugh that called through the air when he asked her what was wrong. He never really got an answer. But he'll always remember the first things he noticed about her where her broken, needy eyes, and half-hearted, fake smile. Those were the last he noticed too, but the last didn't come until much, much later. And even when the last came, it was (and is) still far from over.

By the fourth, fifth, and sixth time, he finally realized he couldn't escape her. She was the sun, with everyone drawn to it, and he was no exception. He was just _so_ much better at hiding it then everyone else.

He'll never forget how she constantly claimed she hated him, and he loved it. He loved every way she said it, and every way it left her mouth, every single time.

It started as a single: "I hate you."

Simple. To the point. Nothing added on. No further explanation needed. Bleeding poison from her lips that he was oh so addicted to.

Later it grew into a: "I _hate_ you."

Emphasized. Forced hatred. A confirmed statement, with in uncertainty creeping in. Spoke from trembling lips, matching trembling hands. It made him feel oh so needed.

His favorite was the next one. The: "I hate _you_. I hate _you_ so much it hurts."

Emotional. Clinging on. Secret words between the spaces. Spoken in the completely opposite way to her. Crying, and shaking, and undecided. It made him want her oh so much.

Months later came this one, which was a close second to the last: "I hate yo- I hate- I hate you-"

Stuttered. Left behind. Cut off by kisses afterwards. Relied on others to hold the words to their meanings. The death of him. The best possible death. The most painful death. But oh so worth it.

The first kiss was unexpected, and sudden, and he lovedlovedloved it. It was so different. And he actually got to be a real action hero, and save the heroine, and do all the stunts in between. No false lies, everything out in the open.

He noticed the concerned glances from her friends.

He noticed the sympathetic stares from those around him.

He saw her falling faster and faster.

After all, he wasn't blind.

But, he was a lady's man.

She was the girl everyone wants.

And they weren't supposed to be together.

Two people so similar shouldn't be together.

The only problem is he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Because, being the 'hero' he was, he wasn't afraid of the heights. Or the drop. Or the fall even. He was just afraid what happened when he got to the bottom.

And even though it was so mistimed, and unneeded, and distracting, and compelling, and unpreventable, the fall didn't care. The fall happened so fast, he didn't know what happened.

And suddenly he had reached the bottom.

And once he reached it, there was no way to get back up.

So naturally, he pushed her away. It was so much easier, and he didn't want her to end up stuck like he was (although he thought it was so worth it). He didn't want her down at the bottom, trying to let go. In this position that he loved to hate, and hated to love. It was an oxymoron, or contradiction.

Eventually, he got his last.

His last was: "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

Whimpered. Getting stronger. Yelled. Breaking him. Breaking him ever so slowly that he found it a mix of either dying or living or love. He never decided which.

And he wonders if she ever thinks about him. Or if she ever regrets it. Or if she still hates him. Or if she really ever hated him. He wonders so many things it makes his brain hurt.

And truth be told he'll never stop wondering about her. And when he sees her picture pangs of guilt and fury and misery fill him. Because he never hated her. In fact it was quite the opposite.

And when he sits outside on cold nights like this, he waits for the rain. He waits for it to numb him, and bring back all those memories he tries so hard to forget. And he hates himself for being such a coward, and letting his hero-complex get the best of him.

And when he sees her, he dies a little more. Eyes still broken. Still needy.

Smile half-hearted. And fake.

Laugh still bitter.

And it gives him hell.

Because he loves her.

And it hurts.

But he almost likes that even more.

* * *

I know! Haven't updated… I'm sorry. I'll be posting several chapters over the course of the next couple days. Pretty please review? Please? And guess the character... I don't think it's too hard. Or maybe it is…

It's confusing, and jumps around. I know, and I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know how to end it, so it kind of fell apart even more near the end…

I'm kind of disappointed in my writing style lately… It's just not any good. So I might take a little break. Just to rethink and rejuvenate. But maybe not…

Anyways.

Next Up: Day; Sonny; Traits

* * *


	7. d a y

**

* * *

**

**v**

**S.O.N.N.Y**

**-d a y-**

* * *

i.

Sonny Monroe likes to make people happy. The only time she ever made anyone cry was when she was six years old, and a boy named Sam Woods elbowed her in the mouth by accident, knocking out her first wiggly tooth. Her immediate instinct was to stomp on his foot, so she did. He cried and she cried and they both felt so guilty afterwards that he poured her drinks out of her juice box and into a cup for her for two weeks because she couldn't drink through a straw, and she vowed never to injure someone else ever again. She's done very well with that pact, and held it to this day. The only exception is Chad Dylan Cooper, who is seemingly fun to abuse.

ii.

When she sees Tawni sitting in a bald cap, crying, she can't help but laugh a little bit. One, Tawni is in a bald cap! Two, she likes when Tawni cries, because it makes her realize Tawni isn't perfect, and is just as human as everyone else.

iii.

The only times she has ever truly been star struck is the first time Tawni walked in to the prop room, when Chad introduced himself, and when she spilt her drink on Kate Hudson at a Lakers game.

The funny thing is she really doesn't like basketball, and the prop room isn't that special once you get use to it.

iv.

She had a dream once that she was dressed as a fairy, and flew around the world as she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, before landing in a motel and drinking a 7-Eleven slurpie with Jay Leno while discussing the importance of solar powered farms.

She has never figured out quite what it means, and gets extremely irritated when she realizes she probably never will.

v.

The first time she met Chad Dylan Cooper, she couldn't help but sequel like a crazy, obsessed fan girl, and love him just a little bit. Yes, she admits, she use to think he was 'Chadalicous' and might've said 'OhMyCDC!' a couple times and maybe even owned every single season of 'Mackenzie Falls' up until season three. She thought he was possibly the best thing since life spread, and there he was standing right in front of her. Her heart stopped, and her stomach swirled, and then he had to go and open his mouth.

vi.

She hasn't bought a season of 'Mackenzie Falls' on DVD since, and has almost broken her addiction completely. Almost.

vii.

Sonny can never understand why Zora does the things, or says the things, that Zora does. She doesn't understand why Zora crawls around in vents, or why Zora feels the need to fling lunch meat at people, or what Zora's thinking about when that devious smirk crosses her face. The thing Sonny least understands is when Zora's face grows into a certain panicked, angered, nervous, and protective glare, claiming that Chad is looking at Sonny in 'that way again'. Sonny doesn't understand what 'that way again' is, and it certainly isn't descriptive, so it really doesn't describe how Chad is looking at her very well at all, even though the rest of her cast mates seem to understand.

viii.

When she was four years old, her father left her mother and herself. She never figured out why. She still remembers the last time they talked to each other. He came into kiss her goodnight, sitting down on her bed, and she crawled onto his lap. The normal routine. Her daddy told her he loved her, and goodnight, and her mom came in afterwards to hear her prayers (like always), and both her parents stood at the door smiling. She remembers the next morning she woke up early for no reason. She snuck to the top of the stairs, and peered down, and waved and smiled at her daddy, who returned the gesture, and then told her to go back to sleep. She shook her head no, and stumbled down the stairs as her daddy went out the door towards the car for work. She clung to his leg, and he rubbed her head, as she cried she didn't want him to go. He smiled at her, and asked her if he didn't leave how would he be able to buy her toys. She let go after that, and they shared another kiss to the cheek. She never saw her daddy again, and she always thinks it's her fault, because if she would've begged a little more and not wanted that new doll so badly maybe, just_ maybe_, he would've stayed.

ix.

The first time Sonny did something really bad to the 'Mackenzie Falls' cast (or anyone really) is when she snuck in (with help from Zora), in all black (courtesy of Tawni), and stole the new script the 'Falls' cast had been working on for the season finale as revenge for them for egging their studio when they walked outside for lunch. As scripts mysteriously began to disappear, the 'Falls' cast went into immediate panic. Sonny found it enjoyable. But there was one person who kept his cool persona, and didn't really care.

Chad knows Sonny and her cast mates from 'Chuckle City' steal the scripts. Sonny knows Chad knows that she does too. But neither of them cares, and it just continues, because they both know well enough by now they won't get the other to admit it. Sure it's a strange system, but it works for them.

x.

Sonny hated her name. She hated the way people said it, and how the last syllable of her first name rhymed with the first syllable of her last name, and how ordinary it was. She didn't like the nicknames that came from it either. Her second cousin twice removed (or something like that) met her at a family reunion, and called her Sonny. It immediately caught on with her family, and she started to use it as her regular name. She secretly hates it. It's better than Alison, but it still reminds her of the weather, or a mood, or a boy's nickname, or a tutoring center.

xi.

Sonny remembers bits and pieces of her deceased Grandmother. She remembers her singing voice, and her soft but callused hands teaching Sonny to play guitar, and the taste of her cookies that she would fix late at night, and her laughter. Sonny tries and tries, but can't remember what her grandmother really looks like. All she remembers are laugh lines and shining white hair which Sonny sees in pictures. Ever since her Grandmother's passing, she takes pictures of everything. Then she'll never forget again.

xii.

When she was seven, she came home from her school's career day, and asked her mother where her daddy was. At first, her mother's face paled, and eyes glazed. Sonny just looked at her mother, immediately regretting asking the question, and started to walk out of the room. Then, her mother picked her up, and sat her on her lap. She told her everything, and that's when Sonny finally realized her daddy was never coming back. Both of them sat there and cried and cried. Sure, it was hard, and their shirts were ruined, and their eyes were puffy, but everyone has to cry sometimes. And it made the nightmares and guilt feel so much better.

xiii.

There were only several things Sonny was scared of. There were hospitals, and bees, and Tawni's temper tantrums (which was a new found fear), and cancer, and fire (which she shared a love/hate relationship with). But she'll admit, nothing beat was scary then getting on that plane and flying all the way to Hollywood. She wasn't scared of planes, or too scared of Hollywood for that matter. But, she was scared what would happen when she got there. What if no one liked her? What if she was out casted? Or made fun of? What if it turned into being Middle School all over again? Yes, Sonny certainly had a reason to be afraid.

xiv.

Sonny's favorite number is fifteen. She couldn't tell you why if she tried. Maybe it's because it's the day of her birthday (15th of April, and don't forget it), or the age she started a new life of being in Hollywood, or because the absolute bane of her existence happens to have fifteen letters in his name. She doesn't know really. Her favorite day of the week was Wednesday. Wednesday was unnoticed, and exhausting, and relieving, and everything in between. So when it was Wednesday, the 15th of July, and it was raining warm rain (her favorite type of weather) she decided it had to be the best day. She put on her favorite yellow dress (in which yellow happens to be her favorite color), and walked into the studio with a smile. But, soon Sonny found this day to be not so lucky. She forgot her lines, and missed lunch, and spilt coffee all down her dress, and Chad wasn't even there to abuse when she purposely went over to his set just to annoy him, and then missed her ride home. She realized this was the official worst day ever. That's when it started lightening while she sat on the curb. Now it was officially the official worst day ever. No questions. So, when she saw it fast approaching, she completely expected Chad Dylan Cooper to ride by in his fancy car (which seemed to appear out of nowhere), and splash her with a puddle. The only thing that made it worse than that is he actually pulled over. Thinking he was going to shoot so witty retort, she angrily told him she wasn't in the mood. He scoffed, and said he was only offering her a ride home. Surprised, she thanked him (swallowing her pride) and got in his car, soaking wet. She immediately was hit by the aroma of leather and honey, and of course his signature cologne/deodorant scent. She could't help but inhale a deep breath. And then, after a Beatles CD (who would've guessed he likes the classics), a couple of stories (his parents don't really talk to him), they reach her house. Sonny starts to realize maybe this day isn't so bad, and after saying goodnight, she leans over and kisses his cheek on impulse.

xv.

She spends the next fifteen hours wondering which one was more confused by her gesture, and staring at the Chad Dylan Cooper posters she never bothered to take down off her ceiling after she met him.

xvi.

The next day, Sonny decides her favorite number is sixteen.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Some of it was weird... Tell me your favorite! And some of them are based off my life… Guess which ones?

And sorry if there are any mistakes.

Anyway, review? Please? They make me happy :) And the button is a pretty green color…

Next: Angel; Tawni&Chad (Implied Channy); Dialogue


	8. a n g e l

**vii.**

**S.O.R.A.N.D.O.M.G.I.R.L.S**

**-a n g e l-**

* * *

**T awn i**

She looks like an angel. A perfect one at that.

Golden ringlets, and pink lip gloss, and enchanting not quite silver eyes. Bestowed with an infectious laugh and gracefulness.

On the outside she looks so pretty and angelic, but on the outside no one can she her broken halo and clipped wings. The halo that once shone so brightly and the wings that use to be so free, now so restricting and pain inflicting. She tries so hard to just shine. To be noticed. To be wanted and needed. But people don't want a bitter, mean, broken angel, (and no matter what she says, she knows she's not bitter or mean or broken in a good way, and eventually it's gotten boring, so it's really not fun). So, she's left walking among her splintering halo, feeling the pieces cut into her head. Her angelic eyes that use to shine so brightly are getting duller and duller by the second, and her hair is flattening, while her laugh sounds strained, and everything is so imperfect that she turns to her addictions trying to find a bliss, free feeling that she holds so dear to her heart.

She likes how alcohol blurs the lines and restrictions, and how it makes her halo feel fixed, and how it makes her head not hurt so badly (even if it is only temporary). She likes the drunken nights and strangers and the burning sensation that makes her feel so special and rebellious. She also likes the magic pixie dust that is so white and glittering and makes her feel so free, and able to fly again. These two little addictions get her noticed and wanted again. The boys beg and plead and want her and need her and she feels on top all over again.

And when she gets home in her empty house in her ripped clothes surrounded by false realities, she sits on the cold hard floor and watches at how pretty the razor looks as it catches the light and makes those pretty scars on her wrist that act as fountains for the pretty red liquid that glitters and glistens in the light even more than the razor itself and makes her feel like a shining, sparkling angel again.

Tawni Hart may be a tainted, broken, bitter, bleeding angel, but she still sparkles and that counts for something in her mind.

* * *

**Z or a**

She was her mommy and daddy's angel. Or use to be.

Now her halo is fallen, and her wings are demonic, and she's really the least bit angelic. She's more of a fallen angel. Wearing strange clothes, and black because happy colors would feel so wrong. She doesn't feel the same way anymore. Things that used to seem so normal seem so distant, and she feels twisted inside. She doesn't like the feeling. It makes her feel dirty and hated. But, she can't help it. She's lost sense of direction, and keeps spiraling further and further down. Everyone she gets close to leaves, and she's left braving hell alone.

Her parents wanted her long enough to leave her when she turned eight. Everything was fine once upon a time. They loved her and they dressed her up in pretty dresses and tied her hair in ribbons and bows and said: "Look at our little angel." when she walked into the room. She pranced around with rosy cheeks and a glistening smile. Then she turned eight. That's when Theo was born. And _everyone_ knows Theo is so much better with his presidential name (which she refuses to call him by) and his little button nose. _Everyone_ knows that Theo is twice of everything that she will never be.

It wasn't even her fault when Theo got hurt. After all, _she_ wasn't the baby sitter and _she _wasn't even in the room. She walked in and found him like that. She was just there at the wrong place, wrong time. In all honesty, she had been trying to save him. No matter how many times she said she hated him, and screamed she wanted to send him back, and wished he was never alive, she didn't want him to die. So when she walked in, and he wasn't breathing, she ran up and tried to wake him up, and poke his little chest, and rocked him back and forth. That's when the baby sitter came in, and that's when Theo was jerked from her arms (which she didn't want because she true fully loved her little brother), and that's when things went from bad to worst. Her parents who called her angel sent her to _So Random_, not wanting to see her, because Theo became the angel.

That's when she changed, and cracked under the pressure. She wants someone so badly. Just needs someone. But people don't want a twisted, demonic, fallen angel. So she decides she'll be an undercover angel. Like a guardian angel that she prays to God that she has (because she really needs someone). She'll look down from the vents with a devious smile that people misperceive, and it makes her feel so much more powerful and distinguished knowing that she can look out for people even though they don't know it. She does this because she evidently doesn't deserve someone to look after her. She hides her breaking point, and learned at a young age that you don't always get what you want, and life isn't always full of dreams and guarantees.

Zora Nelson may be a twisted, demonic, fallen angel, but she still can hide and wish that maybe someday someone will protect her from the mean, bad world, so she doesn't have to do all the work.

* * *

**S onn y**

They call her the angel of America. Because, let's be honest, she is.

Brilliant smile and eyes that light up the room with laughter saying: "Here I am, world." Her smile and eyes convincing others that nothing is wrong, and everything is perfect. Or, more trying to convince herself. Her halo is crooked and her wings broken. She's trying so hard to keep flying and keep soaring and remain positive. But, it's so hard when it hurts so much, and the pain keeps dragging you down. They expect so much from her, and she's just not prepared. There are so many people who want a naïve, confused, caring angel. One who smiles at them and they feel a little bit more complete. One who walks with a bounce in her step. One who needs and relies on them, even though it's really the other way around.

She digs her hole so deep, and drowns in her lies, just to keep the image. The image she worked so hard to achieve. No one wants someone mean, so she's nice. She's so nice, it's practically sickening. And she hates it. She hates that she's so nice, people perceive her as being a diva if she does the littlest thing. She hates that she's so nice, she can't tell the truth. She hates that no matter how nice she is, it's never enough for the people she wants to be wanted by the most (_Tawni_, _Chad_, _her daddy dearest who loved her just enough to leave her_). She knows the people she wants to be wanted by need her too. She wants to be their angel. She wants them to be the one to need her, not the other way around. And the more they hurt her, the more she's drawn to them, because she wants so badly to be like them, because she knows they're hurting too (Tawni's bleeding wrists, Chad's broken eyes, her daddy's alcohol breath). She wants to be their angel.

Sonny Monroe may be a naïve, confused, caring angel, but she wants (needs) someone to see through her lies, and she wants (needs) someone to want (need) her to save them.

* * *

So, it's been a couple days since I last updated. Sorry! I originally had a Tawni/Chad dialog, but I decided to post this instead, and maybe post the dialog separately, because it got long, and lost point… Anyway, there was some confusion last chapter. The point of the chapter was that anything can happen in a day, and when Sonny changes her favorite number it's the day after she kissed Chad on the cheek, so I was just implying that they kind of got together or something. I left it up to the reader, but it was confusing, so I'm sorry. I should've included it! Also, the night one could have been perceived as any couple, but I intentionally wrote it for Tawni/James. Just to let you know. Anyways…

Next up: Chocolate; Undecided; Undecided (I have several options!)

_______________________________

The note above was my original note for this chapter, this is my current note: Ok, not a strong come back. My writing isn't doing too well lately, so I'm sorry if this is a disappointment. I've been on vacation/ a break, and haven't updated/read stories, so I have some busy times ahead. I want to say sorry for being a terrible person and making you wait so long.


	9. c h o c o l a t e

**

* * *

**

**viii.**

**G.I.R.L.S**

**-c h o c o l a t e-**

* * *

Sonny is milkchocolate.

Everyone loves milkchocolate.

(It's creamy and sweet and delicious.)

So very tempting.

It makes you smile when you think of it, because it brings back childhood memories.

So very loved.

Milk chocolate reminds you of spring.

(So innocent and new and bubbly.)

Wedged in between the cold, harsh winter and the hot, free summer.

Hersey kisses and Easter bunnies and chocolate fountains.

Loved by all, hated by few.

Sonny is milk chocolate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tawni is _white_ chocolate.

_White_ chocolate is not as popular as milk chocolate.

(It's rich and pure and underestimated.)

So very silky.

Eaten with bubbly champagne, because it's a little bitterer than milk chocolate.

So very exquisite.

_White_ chocolate reminds you of winter.

(So glistening and gleaming and gregarious.)

Icy, cold weather that's not as pleasing as spring or as wanted as autumn or as needed as summer.

_White_ chocolate mochas and coated candy canes and peppermint bark.

Hate/love relationships.

Tawni is _white_ chocolate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Portlyn is **dark** chocolate.

**Dark** chocolate is a little bit of everything.

(It's good and bad and beautiful.)

So very bold.

Eaten as a luxury, because it looks prettier than all the other chocolates.

So very secretive.

**Dark **chocolate reminds you of summer.

(So bittersweet and free and confusing.)

Not quite as serene as spring, but not as loud as autumn.

**Dark** chocolate sauce and Dove chocolate and health bars.

Either loved or hated.

Portlyn is **dark** chocolate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zora is H_a_Z**e**lNut chocolate.

Ha**z**eLNu_t_ chocolate is often overlooked.

(It's nutty and chunky and always a little different.)

So very quirky.

Not smooth or the normal definition of chocolate.

So very out there.

hAz**e**l_n_uT chocolate reminds you of Autumn.

(So colorful and ever changing and contradicting.)

A little bit of everything coming into one.

Nutella and truffles and fudge.

Hated, but loved when you get to know it, or get use to it.

Zora is Ha**z**El_nu_t chocolate.

* * *

Originally I had the fluffiest thing in the entire world for this chapter, but I decided it was sickening, so didn't use it. Then, I had a really angst-y Tawni chapter, but I didn't like it, so I settled on this. Maybe at the end I'll post all the chapters I cut. There are a lot! I've been doing a little more angsty for the past chapters, but there will be some fluff/humor chapters coming up…

Anyways, next up: Dance; Sonny/Chad; angst

or

Next up: Dance; Boys; Angsty/Characteristics

----

Updated note: Ok, one last chapter after this for today, and then I'll post the next several ones tomorrow. Please review? It'd mean a lot :) And I'm kind of losing my writing style. I'm just not thrilled with what I've been writing lately… I thought a month would kind of re-amp my style, but it didn't… Well I don't think, I'll let you guys decide… Anyways, thanks for everything! I'm so behind on review replies, and PMs, ect. But know your support means a lot!


	10. d a n c e

**

* * *

**

**ix.**

**B.O.Y.S**

**-d a n c e-**

* * *

Nico is ballroom dancing.

It's suave and sinuous and revolves around romance

(Hiding under the beautiful clothing and fake smiles)

It has heart and passion and partners

(They feed off each other and rely on the other)

Demonstrated on smooth, wood dance floors and in contest

(In front of everyone, being judged constantly)

It's tense and stressful and painful

(But it hides its hard work and imperfections)

And in the end it still enchants and mystifies and glistens

(Spinning and sliding and fast-to-slow paces and Latin beats)

It does it well

(It knows it does too)

(At least most of the time)

It's a façade with slicked back hair and silky materials

(Which hides the throbbing heartaches and muscles of running, but not always catching want it wants)

It takes rehearsingrehearsingrehearsing

(And in the end it pays off)

Because everyone wishes they could be just as smooth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad is ballet.

It's graceful and elegant and revolves around beauty

(Hiding behind perfection and poise)

It has solos and stories and main characters

(A single spotlight and all the attention)

Demonstrated in recitals and shows

(Showing off all the hard work, even with the sacrifices)

Its pain inflicting and hurtful and strenuous

(But it hides its flaws and insecurities)

And in the end it still sparkles and shines and glitters

(Gliding and jumping and soaring and twirling)

It does it well

(It knows it does too)

(At least most of the time)

It's a façade with stage make-up and glamorous costumes

(Which hides all the bruises and scars, making it look so pretty and others so jealous)

It takes practicepracticepractice

(And in the end it pays off)

Because everyone wishes they could be just as perfect

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grady is hip-hop dance.

It's bubbly and different and revolves around individuality

(Hiding beneath colorful costumes and quirky movements)

It has groups and routines and upbeat tempos

(Everyone moving as one and using teamwork)

Demonstrated in group competitions and free styling on streets

(So everyone gets all the praise, and it's never just one person)

Its tiring and wearing and continuous

(But it hides its exhaustion and pains)

And in the end it still excites and enlivens and bounces

(Jumping and fast beats and quick movements and spinning)

It does it well

(It knows it does too)

(At least most of the time)

It's a façade with sweat bands and flexible clothes

(Which hides all the uncertainties and wants, being easy to agree with by going with the flow)

It takes patiencepatiencepatience

(And in the end it pays off)

Because everyone wishes they could be just as easy going

* * *

I had a Sonny/Chad angst, but I was about to post and suddenly went: 'Wait, I could do the 'Chocolate' one for the girls, and make this for the boys!' So, this was born. It's a little different, and there are a couple of hidden meanings, like the spinning and twirling (whoever guesses that, and understands, gets major props). I hope you liked it :) Show me by reviewing, possibly maybe?? Oh, and the next one will be up either tomorrow or the next day.

Next up: Sleep; Sonny/Chad; Fluff/One-shot

-----------------------------------------

Updated: Ok, newer author note. I'm posting these three chapters, and then tomorrow I will post the next (sleep), or maybe tonight if these are received well. I would've added James to this, but I honestly couldn't be bothered. Have no fear though (if you had any…), there is one I have written that is centered around him! Again, sorry for the wait. I have some one-shots and chapter stories I'll be posting soon, so expect those… Anyways, thanks a bunch for everything! The favorite-ing and reviewing and alerting… It means so much! I hope it's not too much to ask, but could you review if you favorite? Pretty please??? Thank you!

P.S. I might be looking for a beta soon, if you are interested or know a really good beta who will accept me, please let me know! I'll check out the beta profiles. Thanks!


	11. s l e e p

#10

s l e e p

Chad discovers the joys of fairytales, and Sonny is not amused :)

note at bottom.

love/hate? review?

thanks :)

* * *

Right now, Sonny Monroe was faced with a very difficult choice. She could either stay underneath her gigantic, electric green colored, fuzzy blanket in her indolent position on the blinding white, very comfy couch with her popcorn and her gaze staying focused on the TV in front her, or she could answer the door, which someone had been knocking on for the past couple of minutes while she pondered on what to do.

She weighed her options carefully. Was getting up to see who was at the door really worth getting up and seeing who was at the door? Before she could decide, the person on the other side of the door decided for her, bursting through the door which was evidently unlocked. Sonny jumped due to the sudden action, resulting her to spill her delicious buttery popcorn and fall off the couch down onto the fuchsia rug beneath her feet. She groaned, and tried to sit up some, still unsure of whom exactly had disturbed her movie madness night.

"Sonny!" At the sound of her name, she grabbed the fallen remote from under the coffee table, and paused the movie she was watching. She knew that voice. Only one person could be impatient and rude enough to come barging into someone else's dressing room, with the possibility they could be changing, or doing other stuff (nothing implied). It was the voice of Chad Dylan Cooper. _Chad Dylan Cooper, the party pooper!_ She stifled a small laugh at her rhyme, and turned to face him, not even trying to conceal her fit of hysterics when she saw him. He was wet. Hair stuck to his forehead, leather jacket shining, jeans clinging to his body, rain drops sitting on his eyelashes. Wet.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Chad?" She stood up, and batted her eyes at him as he strode across the room in towards her in an irritated manner, but still in a superior way. How that was possible, she didn't know. As he got closer, she scrunched her nose, and got a closer look at him. He was not just wet. He was completely soaked. "Why are you all wet?"

He gave a small pout. "I think you know the answer to that, Monroe." She rolled her eyes, he could be so stupid.

"Actually I don't, but I really wish I did. So please, enlighten me?"

"The party? Ring a bell? The lovely 'Studio Lot Block Party Superfrenza Ganza', or whatever the hell you called it, which you had organized? The one my manager said I should go to, to help promote my movie?" He widened his deep, cornfield blue eyes, and threw his hands out in questioning manner, while his voice remained plain.

"Oh!" Sonny smiled in realization. "That? That was canceled due to rain. Sorry, I was sure everyone got the memo. Evidently you didn't?" She laughed nervously, as guilty look etched across her face. She clapped and locked her fingers together, before swinging her arms back and forth. His face stiffened.

"Evidently! Look at me! I just—Urgh! I think I should go!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards his soaked body and the door.

"Well ok Mr. Moody Pants. Jeeze. And you're welcome to use a towel." Chad stopped in his tracks, while Sonny thrust a pink towel towards him, and his face turned in disgust. There was no way he was going to use some filthy Tawni towel, especially one that was _pink_. As soon as she saw his expression, she dropped her arm back down to her side, and put the towel back down on Tawni's dressing table. An awkward silence surpassed the room. _Why hasn't he left yet?_ Sonny's thoughts spun round in her mind.

"So, 'Moo-ve over Patriots, Prepare to Get Cheesed'?" _That's why. He had to say some more degrading remarks about... Wait, what?_ Sonny's face developed a puzzled look at Chad's comment and smirk, and then twisted into a mortified glare. Sonny looked down at her attire. _Plaid pajama pants, a faded t-shirt, and your fuzzy socks, nice one._ Nodding her head, and laughing nervously, she mustered up the biggest smile she possibly could.

"Yep. Super Bowl. 1997. Good year. Woohoo, we are the Packers!" Sonny's fist shot into the air, as she rally cried, and Chad looked on with wide eyes and an uncomfortable expression. Sonny laughed an uneasy laugh, and stood across looking at Chad while tapping her hands against her thighs. "Look, sorry about the whole misunderstanding. Now you're stuck home on a Friday night with no plans, and it's my entire fault. Actually, I think Mother Nature is partially to blame for this one, I mean it wasn't supposed to rain. I guess you could blame the weather man too; of course you should never listen to the weather man. Back in Wisconsin we always said…" She trailed off into small mutters, leaving Chad awkwardly standing there. "…You could hang out here, it's just me. Tawni had some date, Nico and Grady are at some convention, and Zora, well, she's probably up in the AC unit by now." There was a hint of sarcasm in Sonny's voice, as well as something that Chad couldn't quite depict.

"Ok." He shrugged his shoulders, and took off his jacket to reveal a less soaked version of himself, placed a towel down on the white fabric, and then proceeded to sit down on the top of it. Sonny smiled and opened the door.

"Sounds good, I'll see…Wait! What? 'Ok'? What do you mean 'Ok'? You were suppose to talk about yourself in third person, claim how you're too good for this, give me a chance to insult your ego and then you'd add a sarcastic remark, before quoting your TV show, and finally make some 'Chadalicous' exit! You said you were gonna go before!"

"Yeah, and now I'm saying 'Ok.'" He turned his eyes to the screen, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you watching?" Sonny took a moment to respond; still flabbergasted at the fact that she was having company tonight.

"Why are you staying? Don't you have anything better to do? Like go to some party, or complain to your cast mates about my incompetence, or look in a mirror? Or… Or…. Anything?"

For some reason Chad had a feeling that Sonny didn't want him here. That little fact made it all the more enjoyable. "My cast mates hate me, and there's only so much mirror looking you can do before always coming to the same conclusion that I must be an angel or Greek god or something." He shrugged before continuing. "And I thought we've established this. What Chad Dylan Cooper says goes, and he says 'ok' to staying, _so:_ He. Is. Going. To. Stay." Sonny blinked a couple of times, absorbing what he said, and then nodded slowly. Most of the time, Chad could be reasonable. The feeling was at least mutual, anyway. Other times, he was just a self-centered, arrogant, spoilt, dramatized snob. Like now, for instance.

"Oh, well all hail the almighty Cooper!"Sonny through her hands up in the air, and moved her arms up and down in mock worship, as he still smirked superiorly, even though it was obvious she was joking.

"Glad you finally came to your senses." Chad picked up the remote to hit play, but not before Sonny ran to the actual DVD player, and hit pause.

"No." She pursed her lips, as he proceeded to press play again and grinned.

He narrowed his eyes, and shook the remote at her. "Yes."

"No." Sternly stating her final answer, Sonny hit pause again.

Smirking smugly, Chad cocked his head. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Raising his eyebrows, Chad smiled. "Yes."

"Ugh! No! I did not just fall for that!"

"Ugh! Yes! You did!"

This carried on for a few more minutes before Sonny had an idea.

"Why don't we watch something else?" Her eyes grew hopeful as she looked at Chad's pondering face.

"Come on Sonny, why don't we just watch--What were you watching?" He turned his head towards the TV, and furrowed his brow at the picture. There was a castle, and flags. It was definitely Disney. But what? Sonny got up and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Sleeping Beauty." It was barely there, but Chad heard it.

"Ok, we'll watch Sleeping- what is it?" Sonny made a weird look with her eyes, and frowned slightly in disbelief.

"You've never watched Sleeping Beauty? Seriously?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy. We don't watch princess movies." He rolled his eyes at Sonny's comment.

"Well ok your majesty. Let's not hurt the only guy-ness you actually possess by watching a storybook movie." Sonny went to hit the eject button, when Chad's voice stopped her.

"No. It's fine. We'll watch Sleeping Beauty-whatever." He waved his hands in the air, and pressed play.

"Almighty Chad Dylan Cooper is going to watch Sleeping Beauty? Never saw that one coming." Sonny went and sat on the opposite side of the couch, with her eyes glued to the screen.

"I am full of surprises you know."

"Just be quiet and watch the movie."

"Pss…Sonny…" Chad's foot nudged Sonny's leg about ten minutes later, as her eyes stayed glued to the screen, trying to ignore him.

"_And she shall prick her finger…"_

"Sonny…Sonny!" She rolled her eyes back in to her head as he kept nudging her. She sighed, and turned to face him.

"What?"His glare remained fixed on the screen as she asked, finally acknowledging his calls.

"Is that lady the bad guy…er…girl?" A small smile played his lips, as she sighed. She knew he already knew the answer. _How hard is it? _She reverted her eyes back to the screen and then responded.

"Yes, Chad. The woman who arrives in a smoke cylinder, dressed in black and purple, with an evil crow, threatening to kill the heroine in vengeance is the bad person."

"I thought this was a Disney movie." His head remained situated upon his fist against the arm of the sofa.

"It is."

"I for one am appalled! What influence is that on today's youth? That you can go around threatening to kill people because you didn't get an invite to a party?" Chad continued in mock offense. "I feel like writing a strongly worded letter, or having someone write one for me, to whoever came up with this so called 'Sleeping Beauty'. And what's up with all the death and drug usage?"

"Chad?" Sonny tucked her legs underneath of her, concentrating on the movie, and ignoring the fact that Chad was plotting to write a letter of complaint to a dead author and the script writers of Disney who had adapted the classic.

"Hm?" He removed his eyes from the screen, and looked at her.

"Shut up." He chuckled a little, and continued to watch. The graphics in this were so terrible compared to the new animation movie he voiced for, but he couldn't help but sneak glances at Sonny and watch her face change with the scenes. Sometimes of elation, other times despair, or nervousness. He found it hard to believe Sonny could quietly recite the lines from seeing it so many times, and still find joy in it.

"_But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone."_

"_Who? Who?"_

"Singing animals? Please, that's so overrated." Chad narrowed his eyes at the screen, and huffed as Aurora and animals danced through the woods.

"Will you be quiet?" Sonny readjusted her position, and heard a muffled sorry come from his mouth as they snuck a quick glance at each other. Sonny put her feet all the way up on the couch and onto Chad's lap without even realizing it. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"That's not weird at all. I've never met you, but here, let us dance and sing together through the woods with all my animal friends who stole your clothes."

"What's the matter with that?" Sonny turned her head from starring at the screen towards him as she spoke, with a lovesick expression on her face from the scene going on between Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora.

"Sonny, let's be serious here. If a stranger approached you in the woods, started singing the same song as you, decided to dance with you, and then professed undying love for you, wouldn't you be a little scared? I mean that's almost stalker material!"

"Well, I met a stranger in the commissary, he gave me an autographed picture, bragged a little, and then stole my frozen yogurt, yet here we are."

"Please, that's nothing! One, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm not a complete stranger, everyone knows who I am. Two, it makes way more sense than this!"

"Not everyone knows who you are, and it's not supposed to make sense! It's a fairytale! Once upon a time a girl is in danger; a boy and the girl meet, singing animals come, evil person tries to kill girl, boy kisses girl, and they lived happily ever after. The End."

"But-"

"Shhh…I'm trying to watch a movie!" Soon enough the scene was changing to the girl running back to the cottage in the woods, where her magical fairy godmothers were.

"_But I have met him."_

"_You have? Where?"_

"_Once upon a dream."_

"Oh God." Chad stretched as the girl next to him sighed dreamily, before slapping him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Do you have one romantic bone in your body? Or are you just some unsentimental dream crusher?"

"Dream crusher?" Chad turned his head and met Sonny's eyes.

"Yes! Dream crusher!"

"I'm not a dream crusher! I just happen to be realistic and not believe in all this meeting in your dreams-thing."

"And I happen to be a hopeless romantic who likes long walks on the beach, and candlelit dinners, and goodnight kisses-" Sonny rambled on, before being interrupted by Chad.

"What are you doing, reciting your profile?"

Sonny sneered. "Ha. No. For your information, I don't have a ' profile'."

"Good, because then I'd think you're even stranger than I already do, because only creeps use those things. It's dangerous, you shouldn't be on those." Chad looked back towards the screen, as Sonny's glowering face softened.

"Are you implying that you care?"

Chad's eyes widened again. "Shhh! I'm trying to watch the movie." Sonny smiled to herself, and shifted her gaze from him back to the TV.

"_You can't see him again."_

"I can be romantic by the way. I believe in love at first sight and stuff like that-"

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch the movie." Chad smirked at Sonny's comment. Even though it was suppose to mock him, he found it cute how wrapped up in the 'drama' she was. The movie continued progressing slowly, and Chad could hardly believe that he was actually, in a smallest, tiniest way, semi-intrigued. There was this evil lady who talked to her pet crow, these three fairies who fought over everything, and these little minions of evil that looked like pigs. The whole thing was a very different experience. And it wasn't really the bad different he was expecting. He remained quiet for a while, contemplating the whole idea of the movie, when the perfect opportunity for mocking came. He turned briefly to look at Sonny's face, which displayed a small smile and star filled eyes. It was almost enough for him to pass the opportunity. But he just couldn't. After all, he is Chad Dylan Cooper. Captain of cool. (Although that title really did more harm than good, because it was completely lame, and belonged to people like Zac Elfron. Yeah. _Elf._)

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?"

Sonny let out an exasperated sigh. "Chad, don't comment, just-"

"How original. A shield of virtue and a sword of truth. Really? Are they serious?" His eyes found the ceiling as he scoffed.

"They are promoting good values for children!"

"They should have thought of that before they killed the princess! And at the end, don't they get married and stuff? Hello, she's sixteen! And isn't he an older man? The creeper! The child molester! The-"

"Back then, marriages like that weren't uncommon. Actually, they were-"

"Oh my God, it's like Miley Cyrus! Disney Princesses haven't changed! She dates older creepers. I'm just glad she's not marrying them. Those poor, un-named x-listers. Even I know you don't want to be tied down to _that_ forever."

"CHAD! Will you PLEASE SHUT UP!" Sonny tried to concentrate on the movie, taking three deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In-

"Jeeze, someone has their panties in a twist." Chad watched as Sonny promptly picked up the remote, hitting the pause button. He had finally cracked her, and he loved it. Her cheeks were all flushed, her mouth was in a pin straight line, and her eyes were narrowed. Yes. He had her all hot and bothered, and was damn proud of the fact too. He liked getting under her skin. It made her look so _cute_. Scratch that. He did not just think that. No way.

"First off, I do not have my panties in a twist! Secondly, who uses expressions like that? And lastly, I just wanted to sit in and have a nice Disney movie night by _myself_with no interruptions. I am going to un-pause the movie in just a minute, so please don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Why did he feel slightly _guilty_? He sighed. He almost, kind of wanted to see the end of the movie. Well, might as well give it a try. Not budging from his position on the couch, he stared at the paused screen. "Sonny."

The girl's arm flung over the back of the couch, pointing towards the door. "Out."

"I want to see what happens."

"Should've thought of that before. _Out._"

"But-"

"O-U-T. OUT!"

"One more chance?" He whined, turning his head. His pleading, cornfield blue eyes met her angry, chocolate ones, and he could start to see her defenses fall.

"This isn't one more chance. This is, like, chance 7,678,132,491,364!"

"What type of number is that?"

"I don't know, a big one! Now can you leave so I can finish the movie?"

_Because you've never seen it before. _He decided to keep that thought to himself. "You won't even know I'm here."

Sigh. "Fine then. You can stay. No talking. At all."

"Yes ma'am." Faking a salute, he shot her a cocky smirk.

"Ok." Minutes passed in silence, and Sonny kind of liked it. That is, until it got to the part when the prince was in the castle. Ever since she was five years old, that part had given her nightmares. Without thinking, as soon as Maleficent's minions started chasing Prince Phillip, she reached out and grabbed Chad's hand. She stayed clutching it until Prince Phillip escaped with the help of the fairies. Chad remained silent through the whole ordeal, immediately missing the warmth when she released her grasp. It wasn't until Prince Phillip reached the castle when Chad decided he hadn't made a smartass comment in a while, so as soon as he saw the dragon appear in front of Phillip, he leaped to his feet.

"The sword, Phillip! Use the shield! Oh my God, you are such an idiot! Pick up the shield! Dear God, man! The shield! Use the shield!" He collapsed on to his knees, screaming at the screen. No sooner had his knees touched the ground, his arm was met with a pillow, thrown from the direction of the now sitting girl.

"CHAD! Shut UP!"

He got up off his knees, and sat back down on the sofa. They returned to their original position, with Sonny's feet in his lap. "Sorry." Only a minute of silence was able to pass. "The truth will set you free! It's not that hard! THE. SWORD. You were given it for a reason! And it wasn't to cut down the giant bush in front of the castle! Use it!"

A pillow hit him again, but this time it was his head it met.

"_Chad!_"

He let out a dramatic sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, it's just so intense! The dragon was right there, and he wasn't listening. I mean, really, it's common, prince sense. You have a magical sword and shield, and a dragon is blowing fire at you. What are ya gonna do? Kill it!"

"Wow Chad, since you are a prince and all, I understand how you would know this stuff."

"Well I am quite charming."

"Sure, Chad, ok." The brunette cocked an eyebrow, humoring the blonde as he sat up, superiorly.

"I am. And I guess I'm brave. And I rule a kingdom. And I- From now on, I'm going by Prince Chad Dylan Cooper." The only response he got was laughter, and he furrowed his brow. "What, may I ask, is so hilarious?"

The laughter stopped abruptly. "Wait, you're serious?"

He scoffed in offense, trying to not let the supposed missed joke phase him."Yes! You thought I was joking?" Silence. "You did, didn't you? No. I'm not joking and I'm hwrudinkatbaissanoerimuthpes-" Sonny's hand covered his mouth, preventing his flow of words.

"SHH! It's the best part." Her eyes remained glued to the screen, but her hand swiftly flew off Chad's mouth and started to rub against the green blanket as soon as she felt his lips open and a wet sensation move up and down, tickling her hand. "Eww, I'm going to pretend you did not just do that, and continue watching the movie."

By this point, the prince had finally reached the castle, and it was her favorite part. The happy ending. She sighed a little, before she shivered with excitement, letting out a small squeal. It didn't go unnoticed by her blond companion.

"Did you just squeal?"

"Mhm. Now be quiet!" The non-silent silence filled the room as Prince Phillip ran past the slumbering kingdom and up the stairs to the sleeping princess. It only took Chad one look at Sonny's dreamy expression for him to leap to his feet.

"OH MY GOD, SONNY! IT'S HAPPENING! THEY'RE REALLY KISSING! OH, AS SOON AS THEY DANCED TOGETHER, I CALLED IT! IN MY MIND, BUT STILL! OH MY, BRAVO! WHAT A PERFORMANCE! THE PRINCESS IS SAVED! SO AMAZING! BREATHTAKING! AND NOW THEY'RE WAKING UP! OH MY GOD! CALL THE VATICANT! IT'S A BLOOMING MIRACLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE- _omhf_." He was yanked to the ground quickly, and soon enough a scowling Sonny was standing over him. "Uh, ow!"

"You are the most incompetent, impolite, loathsome, loud 'prince' that I have ever met! Could you not of done me the smallest favor and kept your smart comments to yourself?!" Chad just blinked a few times, ignoring her air quotes around the word prince, and smirked.

"Listen Sonny, I'm sorry, it's just, as a prince, I was raised to be charming, not sincere." He stood and brushed himself off.

"URGH! You're. So. Irritating!"

"But I'm charm-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence Chad Dylan Cooper."

"It's _Prince_Chad Dyl-"

"Out."

"Sonny, listen-"

"Out." She shoved him towards the exit.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" He rolled his eyes yet again, making his way to the door, but stopping briefly flashing a rare smile. "No need to get your panties in a-"

"Chad."

"Twist." He finished proudly, opening the door. "Goodnight, Maleficent-wannabe."

"Goodnight, ugly, evil, pig minion."

Chad smiled as he walked down the dark hallway of the studio and out to his car. He stood in front of his convertible for a minute, wondering if he should get a horse for his royal steed instead. Chicks _dig_ animals. Especially white horses with good looking guys riding on them. He smiles at the idea, and decides to call Sonny and run it by her. He doesn't think he's annoyed her enough tonight. He gets into his car, and scrolls down his contact list, selecting her name.

It rings twice before her voice comes on the other line. "Hello?"

"Sonny, do you think I should-" He hears a small groan. "Sonny?"

"I want to sleep, Chad. What do you want?"

Chad furrows his brow for a minute, and decides maybe he shouldn't ask her about the horse, coming to the realization that a horse is an animal, and he'd have to feed it and walk it and stuff.

"I just called to say goodnight." He starts his car, and taps his hand against the wheel.

"Oh, well that was oddlyyy thoooughtful of you." Sonny yawns out, and he smiles.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, sleeping beauty." He goes to hang up, but right before he hits the end button, he hears a little voice, before the sound of deep, even breathing.

"_Goodnight, Prince Chad."_

Take that Prince Phillip, he didn't need to slay a dragon _or_ ride up on a white horse. He's just _that_ charming.

* * *

Well, I'm baaack :) I actually wrote this a while ago. As in last year a while ago. It was inspired by my French Class. Oh my, the conversations we have. I just went back to edit this, with the help of my fabulous beta, Lori, and was like 'wow, it's going to take me a while to get use to writing again.' Anyways, I'm continuing the 100 word challenge, accept I'm not using it as a challenge. Instead, I'm using them as prompts (in order) and will update when I can. Ok, well now my insane explanation is over, I hope you liked the story :) Just some Channy cuteness. But what did you think? Like it/hate it? Review? Please? Button is right below!


End file.
